Sabrina Spellman
of Hell (by herself) Sabrina Morningstar (by herself, Dark Lord, Lilith, Caliban and demons) Spellman, Babe (by Nick) 'Brina (by Harvey, Rosalind, and Theo) Half-Breed (by Prudence) Proud Lady of Pandemonium, Lady of Shadows (by Dark Lord and Lilith) Rabble-rouser (by Ambrose) Queen Sabrina Morningstar of Hell Princess (by Caliban) |occupation=Student Queen of Hell |species=Half-Human/Half-Angel |status=Alive (resurrected) |cause of death=Shot with arrows (by Jerathmiel) |affiliation=Baxter High WICCA The Fright Club Academy of Unseen Arts Church of Night (formerly) Hell Order of Hecate |family=*Priscilla Spellman † (ancestor) *Francis Spellman † (ancestor) *Evanora Spellman † (ancestor) *Locasta Spellman † (ancestor) *Unnamed Grandmother *Unnamed Grandfather *Diana Spellman † (mother) *Lucifer Morningstar (biological father) *Edward Spellman † (legal father) *God (paternal grandfather) *Hilda Spellman (aunt) *Zelda Spellman (aunt) *Ambrose Spellman (cousin) *Faustus Blackwood (step-uncle) *Prudence Blackwood (step-cousin) *Judas Blackwood (step-cousin) *Judith Blackwood (step-cousin) *Unborn paternal half-brother |actor=Kiernan Shipka Mckenna Grace (young) |first_appearance= |last_appearance= }} Queen Sabrina Spellman is the main character on Netflix's Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. She is portrayed by Kiernan Shipka. She was initially believed to be the daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman, making her half half-mortal and half-witch. However, it was later revealed that her actual father is the Dark Lord. Despite not being a full witch, Madam Satan notes that Sabrina has the potential to become the most powerful witch of her generation. After completing her Dark Baptism, Sabrina's powers were magnified to far greater levels than ever before. Most notably, she summoned hellfire to burn the Greendale Thirteen, a feat only three other witches have ever been able to do. Character Description Sabrina is an empowered young woman, half-human, half-witch, struggling to reconcile her dual natures. She is just beginning her dark education as a sorceress, even as she tries to maintain some semblance of a normal life as a sophomore at Baxter High. Sabrina’s intelligent, compassionate, and brave to the point of recklessness. She challenges witch-doctrine at every turn. She is fiercely loyal to her family and friends; wickedly funny; and in the middle of a star-crossed romance with her classmate Harvey Kinkle. Sabrina is all that stands between us and the Forces of Darkness that threaten our world.EXCLUSIVE: New Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Breakdowns! - That Hashtag Show Early Life Sabrina was born to fallen angel Lucifer Morningstar and mortal Diana Spellman, however her legal father is Diana’s husband High Priest witch Edward Spellman. Diana and Edward had trouble conceiving a child and went to the Dark Lord for help, Diana soon became pregnant but the Dark Lord was somehow able to impregnate her with his child instead of Edward’s, who was believed by all to be Sabrina’s biological father. Three days after her birth, Diana had Sabrina given a Holy Baptism with her aunt, Hilda Spellman, as a witness. A day later, Edward had signed Sabrina's name into the Book of the Beast with her other aunt, Zelda Spellman, as a witness. Not long after, Sabrina's parents would die in a plane crash, leaving her in the care of Hilda and Zelda, though Diana's remaining family apparently tried, unsuccessfully, to obtain custody of Sabrina. Throughout Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 1 After watching Night of the Living Dead at the movies, Sabrina, her boyfriend Harvey Kinkle, as well as her friends Rosalind "Roz" Walker and Susie Putnam, are discussing the film's broader themes in response to Harvey's question about the slow-moving zombies. Sabrina notices that Susie grows uncomfortable as they pass a few of the football players from school, and so Sabrina comforts her. It's while doing so that Sabrina accidentally bumps into her teacher Ms. Wardwell, who she invites with them to discuss the movie at Cerberus Books. Ms. Wardwell politely declines the offer on account of all the papers she has to grade. After she leaves, Roz asks Sabrina why she would invite Ms. Wardwell. Sabrina responds by saying that she feels bad about the fact that Ms. Wardwell lives alone. At Cerberus Books, Sabrina, Harvey, Rosalind, and Susie are still discussing Night of the Living Dead. Rosalind and Susie argue that the film was about both zombies and the Cold War. The collapse of the nuclear family. Later that night, Harvey walks Sabrina home, where he presents her with a necklace and declares his love for her. Sabrina tells Harvey that she loves him too before saying goodnight. Once she enters her house, Sabrina magically turns the radio on and dances to "Be My Baby". Sabrina awakens in bed and gets up to check her calendar, marking the days leading up to her sweet 16/dark baptism. After glancing at a photograph of her parents, Sabrina walks up to her bedroom window when a bat suddenly crashes through and falls to the ground. Grabbing a large book from her desk, Sabrina recites a spell before crushing the bat. On the morning of Tuesday, October 28th, Sabrina walks into the kitchen carrying a box containing the bat she killed the night before. She greets her aunts Hilda and Zelda, as well as her cousin Ambrose. Hilda asks Sabrina how she slept, to which Zelda responds by saying "tempestuously". Sabrina remarks that she was restless the entire night as a result of her upcoming dark baptism. Zelda fondly reminisces about the week before her own dark baptism as Hilda presents Sabrina with rabbit's feet to help her sleep at night. This prompts Sabrina to tell her aunts and cousin about the bat that flew into her room. Ambrose offers to bring it back to life, but Zelda quickly admonishes him for suggesting necromancy. Hilda informs Sabrina that she can bury the bat in the pet cemetery by the sundial in the garden. She also presents her niece with a concoction meant to cleanse her body of toxins in preparation for the dark baptism. Zelda tells Sabrina that she has to choose her familiar before her dark baptism, and shows her options from a registry sent by the Witches' Council. Believing the practice to be dehumanizing, Sabrina offers up an alternative: she is instead going to summon a familiar through a spell she found in the Demonomicon. Zelda then asks Sabrina what her baptismal name will be. Sabrina has decided that it will be "Edwina Diana", in honor of both her parents as she is about to walk the Path of Night. Hilda wishes that Sabrina's parents would have been present to see the young woman their daughter has become. Zelda corrects her sister by saying that Edward and Diana would have been proud to see the young witch Sabrina is becoming. Later, Sabrina buries the dead bat in the pet cemetery. Ambrose, who is sitting on the fence, asks his cousin what she’s thinking about. Sabrina tells him that a dead bat is a bad omen and that she found a two headed frog in her shoe. Ambrose realizes that Sabrina has doubts about her dark baptism. While excited, Sabrina is also nervous. Ambrose admits that he too had butterflies during his baptism. Sabrina then reveals that she has yet to tell her mortal friends that she's leaving as she doesn't wish to say goodbye to her mortal life. Ambrose admits that while this is true, when Sabrina is a full witch, she'll stay younger longer as well as cultivate her magic at the Academy of Unseen Arts, where her father was the Headmaster. Ambrose comforts her by pointing out that he has been under house arrest for 75 years and constantly misses everything, so he can relate with Sabrina's dilemma. Looking to summon a Familiar, Sabrina heads into the woods with a long walking stick and a bell, ringing the bell as she comes to a stop and calling out to the Spirits of the forest. She calls to it, hoping to share knowledge, their spirits, and traits. As she puts the bell away, Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas, a trio of teenage witches better known as the Weird Sisters appear. Having eavesdropped on Sabrina’s summoning spell, they now know with certainty that she’s going through with her dark baptism and transferring to the Academy of Unseen Arts. However, as far as they’re concerned, Sabrina being the half-breed that she is, is not welcome. Prudence warns Sabrina to stay away from the Academy as she wouldn’t want what happened to her mother and father to happen to her. Dorcas and Agatha add that it would be tragic should the accident that took their lives also befalls Sabrina. The Weird Sisters then place a curse on Sabrina. Almost instantly, Sabrina’s nose starts to bleed. Sabrina rushes to into the school’s locker room, where she attempts to wash the hex away. Sabrina finds Susie crying in the locker room with a busted lip. Some guys from the football team apparently beat Susie up and lifted up her shirt. Sabrina storms into the front office to inform Principal Hawthorne how four members from the football team attacked Susie and pulled up her shirt because they wanted to see if she had breasts. To see if she was really a boy or a girl. While Susie wouldn’t reveal the names of her attackers, Sabrina has her suspicions of who they may be. She also suggest that Hawthorne bring in the entire team for questioning. Sabrina explains how Susie doesn’t feel safe and is living in a constant state of fear. Principal Hawthorne, instead of helping, simply suggests that Susie find another school. After leaving the Principal’s office, Sabrina then meets up with Harvey, who she informs of the attack on Susie by some of the football players. Sabrina asks that Harvey ask around for names of those responsible, and she intends to do the same. While Harvey agrees to ask around, he does point out that the Ravens won’t speak to outsiders and that there might not be much that can do. Madam Satan, who has taken on Ms. Wardwell’s persona, having overheard their conversation, interjects as she refuses to accept that and offers her assistance. Sabrina and Madam Satan return to her office where they further discuss the matter and the culture of puritanical masculinity in Greendale, naming Principal Hawthorne as the worst of them all. Assistant Principal Ms. Glover would never turn a blind eye to the atrocities occurring however. Sabrina simply wishes that someone would teach Principal Hawthorne a lesson. Madam Satan suggests that Sabrina be that someone. If Hawthorne were to take a sabbatical, Sabrina and her friends could come up with some way to help Susie. Madam Satan informs Sabrina that he is scared of spiders and that perhaps she could use that to her advantage. With that, Sabrina begins collecting items for a spell, starting with a photo of Hawthorne she rips from a yearbook. Sabrina meets up with Harvey and Rosalind for lunch, where they continue to dig deeper into problems surrounding them. The football team is only the symptom. The disease goes much deeper, into the bedrock of the school. Sabrina wants to fight it by creating a club for young women to boaster each other, where they can discuss issues they’re facing and come up with proactive solutions. Rosalind adds a club to topple the white patriarchy, which confuses Harvey. Sabrina believes this club could offer true change for them so that none of them will ever feel alone again. However, Rosalind worries that Hawthorne will intervene. He wouldn’t even allow Roz to start a Daughters of the Black Panthers club last year. Sabrina explains that she has a plan to get past Hawthorne. She insists that they do this before Friday, right in time for Sabrina’s birthday, which both Harvey and Rosalind want to throw her a party for. However, Sabrina has plans with her aunts that are years in the making. On the walk home, Harvey seems to continue their discussion regarding Sabrina’s birthday. While he’s aware of Sabrina mysterious commitment she has with her aunts, he’s hoping he can convince her otherwise to spend her birthday with him. Sabrina would love to, but she has more demanding obligations, which she can’t share with Harvey. She tells him that it’s not so much her birthday, but what comes after. Sabrina then reveals that she’s moving away. She claims that she’s leaving Baxter High and going to a boarding school in Connecticut. Harvey has questions considering neither he, Susie nor Roz have ever heard Sabrina speak of this prior. As he inquires further about Sabrina’s new school and she fumbles to come up with answers, he begins to suspect that she’s hiding something from him. Harvey asks for the truth, and so Sabrina decides to show him. Sabrina takes Harvey into the woods where she was born almost 16 years ago. It’s also where she’ll be reborn this Friday night on her 16th birthday, at the stroke of Midnight, under an eclipsing blood moon. Her dark baptism. Sabrina reminds Harvey of what they learned at the beginning of the school year about how there were witch trials in Greendale, much like Salem. Sabrina explains that no one talks of this because the witches didn’t want anyone to know, so the coven could remain in Greendale in secret. Sabrina then reveals to Harvey that she’s half-witch on her father side. And after her baptism, where she’ll sign the Dark Lord’s book, she’ll have to leave Baxter High and go to the Academy of Unseen Arts, and lastly renounce any meaningful connections to all mortals. Harvey doesn’t believe Sabrina. He thinks that she’s only telling him this to scare him off. Considering that he doesn’t take the news well, Sabrina does a spell to make him forget her ever telling him. She seals the spell with a kiss and instantly, it’s as if she never said a thing about her being a witch. Sabrina arrives home to find Ambrose on the front porch. She tells him how she tried to tell Harvey that she was leaving Baxter High. She didn’t want to lie to him, so she also told him that she was a witch, but it was too wrenching, so she took it back. Ambrose sympathizes with Sabrina, wishing he could make things easier for her. Though, he can’t do that, Sabrina does ask for his help in a spell to deal with her principal so that she can set up a club at school to protect Susie and all the girls before she leaves. Sabrina shares with Hilda her disdain for the students at the academy, especially the Weird Sisters, who cursed her, though Sabrina claims to have washed it off. However, Hilda isn’t so sure. Zelda explains they cursed Sabrina because they’re jealous as Sabrina’s the daughter of a High Priest. These sort of attacks are precisely why Sabrina needs a familiar. Hilda then makes Sabrina break an egg to test if she truly washed the curse away. As it turns out, she didn’t. The egg is bloody red. A blood curse is what Sabrina is inflicted with. Untreated, it will slowly eat away at Sabrina’s health, will, and sanity. Hilda recommends a regimen of salt water baths and reversing candles for a couple weeks. Sabrina recalls what the Weird Sisters said about her mother and father. So, she asks if her parents accident was truly an accident. Hilda and Zelda explains that it was. Sabrina’s parents were flying to Italy. Edward was giving a lecture at the Vatican when their plane went down. Sabrina slips away while in her bath and wakes up in the woods to the sight of her parents carrying a crying baby. Without any clothing, Sabrina follows her parents further into the woods. She asks if they’re coming to her baptism, but Edward and Diana do not respond. Sabrina approaches the podium, where she finds two babies, one with human feet and one with more animalistic features. Sabrina wakes up from her nightmare back in the tub in her home. Having learned what Sabrina intends to do, Ambrose is shocked. It isn’t like Sabrina to use witch craft to settle personal vendettas. Sabrina reminds Ambrose that she simply wants to scare Hawthorne, and it should be easy since he’s most afraid of spiders and aunt Hilda keeps them as familiars. Sabrina and Ambrose place Principal Hawthorne’s photo in the spiders’ cage and perform a spell that results in Hawthorne’s house being infested with spiders. He wakes up from his sleep with spiders crawling all over him. Hawthorne slaps them off, but there are far too many. He eventually falls to the ground in panic and is covered by the spiders. Sabrina returns to her room to find the window open and claw marks at the window seal. As she shuts the window, someone calls out to her. It’s a familiar. He heard her call and he came in the form of a black cat who she names Salem. The following morning, Wednesday, October 29th, Zelda questions why Sabrina would prefer a feral familiar over one bred for service. Sabrina explains that Salem doesn’t serve her. They’re in a partnership, in which they’ll both protect each other. Hilda on the other hand is just happy that Sabrina has a familiar and that she’s purifying herself for the baptism. Speaking of which, Sabrina informs them of the club she’s starting at school for the girls to protect themselves and she’s hoping they could postpone her baptism, but Zelda will have no talk of such. Sabrina’s also asking because of Harvey, who she’s taken the next step in her relationship with. Furthermore, she has reservations about saving herself for the Dark Lord. Zelda explains that he gets to decide what Sabrina does with her body because it’s witch law. Covenant. Still, Sabrina questions why this is. And if Zelda won’t answer, she’s like to talk with someone who can help her understand so that she can make an educated choice. However, as far as Zelda is concerned, the choice has already been decided. It’s their right and duty to serve the Dark Lord. She accuses Sabrina’s behavior being that of her mother’s influence. Sabrina can’t seem to reason why she has to give up her mortal life to do it. Zelda states that it’s witch law. The Path of Night or the Path of Light. But not both. Sabrina's father was almost excommunicated for it. Zelda then reminds Sabrina that singing the Dark Lord’s book is what her parents wanted for her. Hilda backs this up. Having just watched the fall out between Sabrina and aunt Zelda, Ambrose approaches Sabrina on the porch, where they discuss just how much she enjoyed performing the spell together on Principal Hawthorne. He informs her how her magic will fade to nothing if she’s not baptized. Sabrina knows, but she wants to be sure of the decision she’s making. In that case, Ambrose tells her to find the Malum Malus. If it’s a man translating, it’s an apple of evil. If it’s a woman, it’s the fruit of knowledge. Sabrina is to bite the apple and in return, it’ll whisper secrets to her, grant her knowledge and occasionally show her glimpses of the future. To find the Malum Malus, Sabrina must find the oldest tree in an orchard. The older the tree, the more accurate it will be. Sabrina and Rosalind arrive at school to find out that Principal Hawthorne won’t be coming in. According to Mrs. Meeks, his assistant, Hawthorne had a shock. Sabrina and Rosalind inform her that they have a club proposal they were hoping to get approved, and so Sabrina and Rosalind are able to get approval for their club from Vice Principal Glover. Afterward, they inform Susie and the three of them being preparations. Susie hopes that they aren’t going though all this trouble just for her. Sabrina and Rosalind explain that the club is long overdue as 53% of Baxter High is female. So now, they all have a legitimate sisterhood backing them up. The name of the group is WICCA. The Woman’s Intersectional Cultural and Creative Association. Sabrina is then called into Ms. Wardwell’s office. Madam Satan, still masquerading as Ms. Wardwell, wanted to speak with Sabrina after learning from Vice Principal Glover that she had been listed as the faculty advisor for Sabrina’s WICCA club. Sabrina reveals to Madam Satan that she’ll likely be transferring schools soon and that this weighs on her heavily. While it’s one of the best schools, she’s hesitant. Sabrina doesn’t want to leave her whole life in Greendale behind. Madam Satan believes that this requires further discussion and would like to continue after school with Sabrina, however, Sabrina declines, claiming that she's going apple picking. As planned, Sabrina heads for the nearest orchard to find the Malum Malus. She and Harvey go together. They do however end up separating. Harvey goes pumpkin picking while Sabrina heads into the hay maze in route for the tree. Sabrina passes through the maze, stopping at a scarecrow, before proceeding further. Moments later, Sabrina in attacked by the aforementioned scarecrow. Sabrina kicks it away and makes a run for it. Now it’s a chase, with Sabrina fleeing for her life. Unbeknownst to her, Madam Satan, from her office, is controlling the scarecrow, making it attack Sabrina in hopes of scaring her away from the tree. Luckily, Sabrina is saved by Salem, who rips the scarecrow apart. Sabrina thanks Salem, though she suspects that the attack was the Weird Sisters’ doing. Sabrina is then guided to the tree by Salem, where she finds the Malum Malus. Salem hisses as Sabrina reaches for the apple, though she grabs it regardless and asks the Malum Malus if she should be baptized. A few seconds go by and Sabrina's once healthy, red apple, is now rotten and crawling with maggots. The Malum Malus almost instantly takes effect. Sabrina’s hands are now covered in blood and she finds herself surrounded by numerous dead witches hanging from a tree, from which the Dark Lord emerges. As he approaches Sabrina, she spits out the apple, bribing her back to reality. Harvey, who has retrieved the pumpkins, soon approaches. He notices Salem, who Sabrina claims is a stray that she’s taking home. Sabrina returns home to find her aunts and cousin sitting by the fireplace with Father Blackwood. The High Priest if the Church or Night. Dark Lord Satan’s representative on earth. He informs her of just how special she is and how she’s been chosen. Having learned that Sabrina is having doubts about her baptism and that she may in fact not be signing her name into the Book of the Beast, he’s come to convince her otherwise. Physical Appearance Sabrina is of medium height with a petite physique. She has wavy, short blonde hair, clear skin, sparkling green eyes, and a delicate figure. She mostly forgoes makeup and typically dresses somewhat conservatively but comfortably so; she is not however above wearing eye-catching and/or alluring attire if the occasion calls for it. Since writing her name in the Book of the Beast and being empowered by the Dark Lord, Sabrina's look sports a similar appearance to her comic book counterpart, where her hair has become pure white, and her wardrobe and makeup preferences have also changed to reflect the more provocative look of the Weird Sisters. She did however go back to wearing her conservative clothes. Underneath her human appearance, Sabrina has slightly more ghoulish appearance, consisting of grey skin, messy hair, and a noose around her neck. Personality Having grown up in the world of mortals, Sabrina is the polar opposite of pure-blood witches in numerous ways. She has a very strong moral compass and does not look down on mortals as inferior or on familiars for that matter. Her family and friends are by far the most important to her as well as her fierce sense of independence and belief in freedom of choice, traits which led her to reject the teachings of the Church of Night. She is quick to question witch traditions and will work tirelessly to find ways around the more barbaric practices. Sabrina is an uncommonly kind, thoughtful, caring, compassionate and spirited person, an unwaveringly loyal friend and a loving girlfriend. She is quite popular in mortal school but generally slighted in magic school. An ardent feminist who believes in the advancement of women and girls in society, she has no qualms over confronting anyone who demeans her female friends or indeed any female student. She lives daily with guilt over not being able to tell her friends about her true nature but has learned to cope with it. Her dedication to her friends and to an extent a mild form of arrogance has led her to make bad and even reckless decisions that have unfortunately cost her greatly. Sabrina loves her family very much and is very close to her aunts and her cousin. She is doted on by Hilda and often butts heads with Zelda over witch matters and Zelda's zealotry but ultimately the two are still close. She is quick to anger if her parents or family, in general, are insulted as well as her half-breed status. Sabrina possesses incredibly strong willpower and sense of self, enabling her to resist psychological torture and pain effectively as was seen during her Harrowing by the Sisters when she repeatedly withstood their attempts to break her. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' The power to change, manipulate and control objects, events, actions and phenomena through the use of incantations, rituals, potions or sheer force of will. **'Memory Manipulation:' The power to scan and take away memories from people and/or add false ones. Sabrina used this power to take back her telling Harvey that she was a witch. **'Containment:' The power to contain a being or creature in a given area. **'Illusion Manipulation:' The power to project highly realistic illusions into the physical world. ***'Glamour:' The power to disguise a physical appearance. Sabrina glamoured Salem into herself to distract Batibat. **'Astral Projection:' The power to project their astral form from their body, essentially becoming a ghost. Sabrina used this power to project herself to Jesse Putnam and Harvey Kinkle. **'Demonic Exorcism:' The power to exorcise demons from mortals. Through an incantation created by her father, as well as her half-human, half-witch nature, Sabrina gained the ability to exorcise demons from mortals. **'Warding:' The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. **'Necromancy:' The power to control, manipulate and resurrect the dead. Through an extremely dangerous rite given to her by Madam Satan, Sabrina gained the power to resurrect the deceased Tommy Kinkle, along with the assistance of the Weird Sisters and Nicholas Scratch. **'Portal Opening:' The power to open the portal to Mortal Limbo. **'Atmokinesis:' The power to control the weather. By pooling together her powers with her cousin and aunts, Sabrina was able to summon a tornado. Sabrina was able to control the weather without the use of a spell. **'Hellfire Summoning:' The power to summon hellfire. After signing the Book of the Beast, Sabrina gained the ability to summon fire from the pit of Hell. According to the Greendale Thirteen, only three witches in known history have been able to accomplish this, making Sabrina the fourth and marking her as an extremely powerful witch. Additionally, she is able to walk through hellfire unharmed, as was seen the night of her Dark Baptism. **'Enchantment:' The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. *'Telekinesis: '''The power to move and control objects with the power of the mind alone. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. *'Familiar Communication:' The ability to converse with her familiar Salem and Ambrose's familiar Leviathan. *'Dream Walking:' The power to enter another person's dreams. Sabrina used this power to get help from Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose Spellman for help stopping Batibat. *'Levitation:' The power to propel oneself in the air and hover. *'Pyrokinesis:' The power to generate, control and manipulate fire. *'Resurrection:' After dying and self-resurrecting as Dark Lord's sword, the Herald of Hell, Sabrina gained the power to resurrect the dead without the use of a spell or sacrifice. Sabrina resurrected both Elspeth and Melvin, after being killed by Jerathmiel, and Leviathan, to have him testify against Father Blackwood. *'Healing:' The power to heal another person of their injuries and wounds. Sabrina was able to cure Ambrose's enchanted wounds and restore Roz's sight using merely water *'Longevity:' While not yet apparent due to her young age, since signing her name in the Book of the Beast, Sabrina ages at a slower rate than mortals. Relationships Nicholas Scratch Sabrina and Nick quickly became friends and then lovers. Initially, Sabrina declined Nick's advances, often reminding him of her mortal boyfriend Harvey Kinkle. Nevertheless, they remained friends. After Sabrina officially enrolled into the Academy of Unseen Arts, she and Nick grew closer as they spent more time together. They eventually became partners in crime, with him often coming to her aid at her times of need. After starring in a play where Sabrina and Nick shared their first kiss and participating in Lupercalia together, the two eventually started dating. However, their relationship was short-lived after Nick revealed to Sabrina that he had been ordered by the Dark Lord to guide her down the Path of Night. Sabrina would later come to forgive Nick after he sacrificed himself to be Lucifer's prison. ---- Prudence Blackwood Sabrina was initially despised by Prudence and her sisters for being half-mortal. However, their relationship has grown and has become less antagonistic over time. When Prudence was selected as the Queen of the Feast of Feasts, Sabrina tried to convince her to decline the opportunity as she didn't wish to see Prudence die. However, Sabrina’s efforts were hindered by Prudence's stubborn faith in the Dark Lord, though they eventually allied with one another and found out the truth, that Constance Blackwood was trying to get rid of Prudence. Sabrina and Prudence also teamed up to punish Agatha for killing Tommy Kinkle. Sabrina thought that she and Prudence were friends but, however, Prudence disagreed, as Sabrina only talked to her and her sisters when she needs something from them. Appearances Part 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2 * * * * * * * * * Part 3 * * * * * * * * Trivia *She is based on the main character of the same name from the Sabrina the Teenage Witch-series, which is published by the same company as the Archie comics. *Even though several cast and crew members previously stated that Sabrina would make her debut in the season one finale, in her recent interview with ''AfterBuzz TV, Marisol Nichols denied those rumors and instead said that if Sabrina is going to be introduced, it would be 'seasons down the line'. *Initially, Sabrina was said to be an upcoming character that was set to appear at some point in the future on Riverdale.Sabrina the Teenage Witch Could Come to ‘Riverdale’ This Season (Exclusive) **Before Riverdale had found its footing as sort of a noir, crime, pulp show, there were potential plans of a genre switch to horror and the introduction of Sabrina as an antagonist in the second season, with season 1's cliffhanger being her arrival. Ultimately, Riverdale showrunner Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and his team decided against it for various reasons.Sabrina was almost on Riverdale — here's why it didn't happen - Entertainment Weekly *It is unknown if Sabrina retained her powers after having her witch abilities restored by Lilith. *It was revealed Lucifer Morningstar was her biological father this technically means Sabrina is half-angel despite always being known to be half-witch and half-mortal. Notes *In Archie Comics, Sabrina Spellman is one of the most famous and beloved characters. **Sabrina Spellman is firstly introduced in Archie's Mad House #22, in October 1962. **She received so much appreciation from Archie's readers that she earned her own series, titled Sabrina the Teenage Witch, published since 1971, with numerous relaunches over the years. **In 2015, New Riverdale rebooted the entire original Archie lineup. Sabrina debuted in Jughead #9. **She later appeared in the Afterlife with Archie series, with Lovecraftian tones. **Due to the success of the series, Archie Comics produced Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, a horror retelling set in the 60s, featuring a much darker and sinister version of Sabrina. *In the 1971 animated series produced by Filmation, Sabrina was created by a potion brewed by witches Hilda and Zelda. This character also appeared in the sister animated series, The Archie Show. *In 2012, Hub Network produced a 3D-animated series, Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch. *Sabrina Spellman is best known to younger generations thanks to Melissa Joan Hart portraying her in the 90s sitcom, loosely based on the characters from Archie Comics. In fact, the sitcom has much more in common with the 60s sitcom Bewitched. **The sitcom was launched by a 1996 made-for-TV movie, where Sabrina lives in the town of Riverdale and her surname has been changed to Sawyer. **Melissa Joan Hart resumed her role as Sabrina Spellman in two other made-for-TV movies, titled Sabrina Goes to Rome (1998) and Sabrina Down Under (1999). **In 1999, a spin-off titled Sabrina: The Animated Series was produced by DIC Entertainment, where Melissa Joan Hart voiced Hilda and Zelda. * Along with Archie and Josie and the Pussycats, Sabrina is the character with more TV adaptations. Gallery References Category:Riverdale Characters Category:Females Category:Greendale Residents Category:Spellman Family Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Characters Category:Main Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 1 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 2 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Part 3 Characters (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) Category:Church of Night Category:Individuals by power absorption Category:Queens Category:Omnipotent beings Category:Baxter High Ravenettes Category:Order of Hecate